1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to sub-block accessible cache memory.
2. Information
Memory devices are employed in many types of electronic devices, such as computers, cell phones, PDA's, data loggers, and navigational equipment, just to name a few examples. Among such electronic devices, various types of nonvolatile memory devices may be employed, such as NAND or NOR flash memories, SRAM, DRAM, and phase-change memory, just to name a few examples. In general, writing or programming processes may be used to store information in such memory devices, while a read process may be used to retrieve stored information.
In addition to a main memory, a computing system may incorporate cache memory to store data so that future requests for such data may be retrieved relatively fast. Information stored within cache memory may comprise data that has been computed earlier and/or may comprise duplicate data stored elsewhere, such as in main memory, for example. If requested data is contained in cache memory (cache hit), the requested data may be retrieved by reading the cache memory, in a relatively fast process. On the other hand, if requested data is not contained in cache memory (cache miss), the requested data may need to be recomputed and/or fetched from its original storage location, which are comparably slow processes.